Toxic blowpipe
The toxic blowpipe is a two-handed dart weapon that requires 75 Ranged to wield. It is made by using a chisel on a tanzanite fang, requiring 53 fletching. Players have a 25% chance of inflicting venom when attacking with the toxic blowpipe. The toxic blowpipe is charged with Zulrah's scales; it cannot be equipped if it is uncharged, except when fully degraded while equipped. It uses unpoisoned darts as ammunition, and can hold up to 16,383 scales and 16,383 darts, costing * 16383}}}} to fully charge. 2 scales are used for every 3 shots fired. At the current price, it would cost * 0.66}}}} per shot, excluding the cost of darts. When charged with scales, the blowpipe has a Ranged attack of 60 and a Ranged strength of 40. These bonuses stack with the bonuses of its ammunition. For example, using dragon darts on the charged blowpipe will increase its Ranged attack to +78, and its Ranged strength to +60. The base attack speed of the toxic blowpipe varies; in player versus monster encounters, its attack speed is 7''', or equal to '''darts. During player versus player combat, its attack speed is 6''', or equal to a '''shortbow. Its attack range is +2 higher than that of thrown darts.https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/838409005546487808 If the blowpipe is not protected upon death, all scale and dart charges will appear on the floor alongside the blowpipe. Players can dismantle an uncharged blowpipe to receive 20,000 Zulrah's scales, however, this will result in a loss of * 20000}} - }} coins. 140px |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = +60 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |str = 0 |prayer = 0 |slot = 2h |aspeed = N/A }} |text1=Unfilled |item2= The toxic blowpipe is a two-handed weapon that requires 75 Ranged to wield. It is made by using a chisel on a tanzanite fang, requiring 53 fletching. Players have a 25% chance of inflicting venom when attacking with the toxic blowpipe. The toxic blowpipe is charged with Zulrah's scales; it cannot be equipped if it is uncharged, except when fully degraded while equipped. It uses unpoisoned darts as ammunition, requiring 16,383 scales, costing * 16383}}}} to fully charge and using scales at a rate of 2 scales every 3 shots. Charging it increases its Ranged attack by 60 and Ranged strength by 40. These bonuses stack with the bonuses of its ammunition. For example, using dragon darts on the blowpipe will increase its Ranged attack to +78, and its Ranged strength to +60. The base attack speed of the toxic blowpipe varies; in player-versus-monster encounters, its attack speed is 7''', or equal to '''darts. During player-versus-player combat, its attack speed is 6''', or equal to a '''shortbow. Its attack range is +2 higher than that of thrown darts.https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/838409005546487808 If the blowpipe is not protected upon death, all scale and dart charges will appear on the floor alongside the blowpipe. Players can dismantle an uncharged blowpipe to receive 20,000 Zulrah's scales, resulting in a profit of * 20000}} - }} coins. 140px |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = +60 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |str = 0 |rstr = +40 |prayer = 0 |slot = 2h |aspeed = 7 }} |text2=Charged}} Special attack The toxic blowpipe has a special attack, Toxic Siphon, which increases damage by 50%, while healing the user by half of the damage dealt (rounded down). This consumes 50% of the player's special attack energy. Combat styles Trivia *In PvP situations upon release, the toxic blowpipe's attack speed was 8 on rapid, meaning it was able to attack every 1.2 seconds, which made it easy to overpower another opponent in player-versus-player combat. This was fixed in an update the next day so that the blowpipe's speed on rapid would be equal to that of a shortbow only in PvP; player-versus-monster encounters remain unaffected. References Category:Weapons with Special attacks